


For Your Entertainment

by StarSongs



Series: For Your Entertainment [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Human Bill Cipher, Human!Bill, M/M, Porn With Plot, Top!Dipper, bill tops later, billdip smut, bottom!Bill, but only for one scene, but yeah, everyone is over 18, so its all legal, this is basically smut, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSongs/pseuds/StarSongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the twins come back to Gravity Falls when they're twenty three, the last thing they expect is for a certain dorito to show up at their door asking for help. Unfortunately for Dipper, that's just the first in a series of very unexpected events. </p><p>Basically the one where Bill gets a human body that Dipper thinks is really, really hot. There's a plot in the background, but mostly it's just smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Entertainment

Hands ran over Dipper’s hips, occasionally ghosting over his thighs while a mouth was sucking and biting at his neck, making the man’s back arch as wildly obscene sounds escaped his throat. He felt the grin against his throat before teeth bit down on a particularly sensitive spot between his neck and collar bone. At the same time, one of the hands reached down to Dipper’s cock, giving it a few light strokes before pulling it away. This process continued for a while, the touches growing longer and more firm, and it wasn’t long before Dipper was practically begging for some kind of release.

 

“Patience, Pine Tree,” came out practically as a purr as the hand slipped between his thighs again.

 

“F-fuck! Bill, please.” Dipper cried as the demon pulled his hand away yet again.

 

He hummed into Dipper’s ear and murmured, “I like hearing you beg,” before ducking down and taking the tip of the brunette’s cock into his mouth in one swift movement.  Had his mind not been clouded over by pleasure, he probably would’ve laughed at how strange this all was. Never in a million years did he think that he’d find himself in a situation like this. And yet here he was, tugging at Bill’s hair as the demon took more of his length into his mouth. How the hell did he get here?

 

~~~~~

Dipper guessed this was coming ever since Bill first showed up at the shack about six months ago. He and Mabel had been living there for a few months at that point and, so far, things had been fairly calm. Almost frighteningly calm. So it probably should’ve been expected that something to this scale was going to happen eventually.

 

Of course, when it did, it caught the twins completely off guard. They’d been having a late night movie marathon when there was a knock on the door. Seeing as it was close to two in the morning, it was only natural that the twins were hesitant to open the door, which only made the sight of a relatively normal man standing on their porch all the more surprising. Well, he would be normal if not for the fact that he was covered in blood.

 

“Pine Tree, Shooting Star. It’s been a while.” And with that, he passed out, whether from injury or just to be able to get inside without too much of a fight, the twins still weren’t sure. All they knew was that, after a quick debate, Bill was lying unconscious on their couch, Mabel was looking for any major wounds while Dipper flipped through the journal, trying to find out what could put Bill into this state.

 

After a few hours, the demon’s eyes opened and he sat up with a wince. Bill deflected most of their questions about what had happened to him, making vague references to a stronger demon draining his powers, and saying that he was going to be ‘stuck in a meatsack for a while.’ He was kind enough, though, to let them know that he hadn’t just possessed a random Gravity Falls citizen and had created this form to recover. Again, he said something vague about being able to stay out of sight of whatever had put him in this situation if he wasn’t a floating triangle, which would give him more of a chance to heal.

 

It wasn’t long before the twins realized they weren’t going to get any clear answers out of Bill yet and decided it’d be best just to find a place for Bill to sleep. At first, they wanted to give him the guest room but then they remembered that it was still Bill. Just because he was apparently in hiding didn’t mean that they should leave him unattended. Mabel was quick to volunteer Dipper’s room for Bill, which the demon almost too-eagerly agreed to. It wasn’t until a few hours later that sleep even became an option. Technically Bill didn’t need sleep, but after the day he’d been through, he told the twins it was probably best for him to get to bed so he could start getting his strength back. As Dipper lead the demon to the attic (Mabel had claimed the room that used to have the body-switching carpet in it), he realized how much danger they were putting themselves in. After all, this was Bill Cipher they were talking about, and neither twin wanted to know what would happen once he got his strength back. But then again, if there were a demon out there stronger than Bill, Dipper was almost grateful they were letting him recover. At least there was a chance Bill would be an ally if whatever demon decided to attack. Once they were up in the attic he began to make up a ‘bed’ for Bill, which was essentially a few blankets and a pillow thrown onto the floor. Once it was set up, he turned around to find the demon lying in his bed as if it was his.

 

“What are you doing?” Dipper asked, and the grin Bill gave him almost made him regret asking.

 

“Oh come on Pine Tree, you really aren’t going to make me sleep down there?” Before Dipper could reply, Bill cut him off. “Besides, it would be easier to make sure I didn’t do anything _suspicious_ if I was up here with you.”

 

Dipper thought about what Bill said for a second before the words ‘with you’ finally registered. “Oh no, there is no way you’re sleeping with me. Or sleeping on the bed in general. Got it?”

 

For a brief second, Bill’s golden eye flashed red, but it quickly turned back to its regular color. He threw up his hands in what seemed like defeat and climbed off the bed, all the while giving Dipper his too-wide grin.

 

It took Dipper a while to fall asleep that night.

 

The next few months were tedious, to say the least. Since he was essentially living with them, the twins took it upon themselves to teach Bill how to act human. That included making him work at the shack. Both the twins chose to ignore the sudden abundance of college-aged girls in the gift shop, giggling anytime Bill so much as looked their way. Their business had boosted a little bit though, and Mabel had described it as a blessing disguised as a curse.

 

By the two month mark, the three had started to become comfortable, maybe even domestic around each other. Of course, this wasn’t all good, at least for Dipper. After coming to the conclusion that Bill wasn’t going to hurt him or his sister anytime soon, Dipper began to notice that the form Bill was taking was, well, attractive. Almost unnecessarily so. Dipper had come to terms with his sexuality when he was fifteen, labeling himself as bisexual after several long months of google searches and incredibly awkward conversations with Mabel, so being attracted to different genders never bothered him. But Bill was different.  Technically, Bill wasn’t even human. He was a demon, for fucks sake! But apparently that didn’t keep him from stealing glances at Bill whenever he had the chance. He tried to will whatever part of him that thought of Bill as attractive to go away and never come back, but it really wasn’t easy considering the demon apparently didn’t grasp the concept modesty and had no problem stripping down in front of Dipper before they went to sleep. It _especially_ didn’t help when he woke up with Bill curled up next to him in his bed, the blond mumbling something about Dipper being warm and the floor being far too cold for him to sleep.

 

So yeah, Dipper definitely found Bill physically attractive. As soon as the demon opened his mouth though, any attraction he may have felt towards him disappeared. Well, at least, it did at first. After a few weeks of trying to convince himself that he wasn’t attracted to Bill fucking Cipher, Dipper realized it wasn’t working and decided he may as well just accept his doom.

 

For a while, it was okay. Dipper would stare at Bill when he wasn’t looking and then go back to kind of wanting to punch him in the face once he started talking. It was going great. He could admire the demon from afar without having to deal with it because, hey, it wasn’t like he was falling for the guy. His heart rate going up and stomach fluttering whenever Bill walked into the room meant absolutely nothing.  Everything was going swimmingly, even _if_ he was getting that ‘I know something you don’t know’ look from Mabel that usually meant she thought he had feelings for someone. And if Bill was making an effort to be borderline flirtatious towards him, well, Dipper was furiously ignoring it.

 

The whole ‘watch from a distance’ plan only worked for about three weeks. Bill had been living with them for almost three months now and Mabel had been giving them weird looks for a few weeks now. She never said anything to either of them though, which Dipper was immensely grateful for. Although he’d never admit it to anyone, he knew he was in denial about having feelings for Bill. He just really didn’t want to deal with them right now. Or ever, for that matter.

 

Unfortunately, things usually don’t go the way Dipper wants them to.

 

By now, Dipper was used to seeing Bill lying on his bed, usually holding a book or some pictures or something of the likes. Dipper normally wouldn’t have given it a second thought, at most looking to see what personal memories Bill had managed to dig up this time. This time, Dipper didn’t even have to look over Bill’s shoulder to know what he was reading. Honestly, he probably would’ve been happier if Bill was reading one of the journals. No, instead Bill had somehow managed to get a hold of his fucking diary. In his defense, it was Mabel’s idea, and the only reason he agreed is because he was a confused fifteen year old who made the mistake of bringing up his newfound attraction to boys in school. Needless to say, the book may have been old, but it was still incredibly personal. Of fucking course that was the one Bill found. As if to add insult to injury, Bill looked up at him with a grin.

 

“Who knew you had such a colorful history, Pine Tree?”

 

Dipper snapped. One second he moved to pull the book out of Bill’s hand and the next, they were both bruised and a little bloody. Somehow they ended up with Bill’s back to the wall with one of Dipper’s hands beside his head, the other raised in a fist, pulled back for a punch. He froze, though, when he realized what position they were in, how close their faces were, and just how easy it would be to kiss him. Bill noticed his hesitation but, rather than moving or getting in another blow, he fucking smirked. Dipper licked his lips, beginning to lower his fist.

 

He let out a short breath and muttered “Fuck it,” before crashing their lips together. Bill responded with enthusiasm, kissing back hard, although it was obvious he wasn’t entirely sure what he was doing. He used too much teeth but honestly, Dipper couldn’t care less because holy shit this was happening. Without thinking, Dipper grabbed Bill’s arms and pinned them above his head on the wall, earning a surprised noise from the demon. If he minded, Bill certainly didn’t show it. As a matter of fact, if the growing erection rubbing against him meant anything, Dipper was _definitely_ doing something Bill liked. He pulled away from the demon’s lips and Bill began to complain, but whatever he was going to say was caught in his throat as Dipper bit down on his neck, making sure it would leave a mark later. In fact, he decided he was going to leave plenty on the demon. Of course Bill was wearing a button up that covered most of his neck. Dipper frowned and released one of Bill’s wrists and did his best to undo the buttons with just one hand. Bill used this opportunity to capture Dipper’s lips in his own again, using his free hand to tug at the loose sweatpants Dipper was wearing.

 

Somehow or another, they both had lost their pants and boxers, and Dipper’s shirt was also now somewhere on his floor. The brunette was vaguely aware that Bill’s shirt, although unbuttoned, was still on, but he could honestly care less because Bill had wrapped his legs around Dipper’s waist while his nails dug into Dipper’s back. Dipper reached down and gave Bill’s cock a couple tugs to see what would happen, and holy hell, the noises the demon made were wickedly obscene, and Dipper loved it. So Dipper kept doing it until Bill was practically writing against the wall and for a brief second, Dipper wondered if they were still as splintery as they were when he first came to the shack.

 

That thought was pushed to the back of his mind as Bill panted “Just fuck me already,” into his ear, and Dipper was more than happy to oblige. He adjusted their position a little as he spit into his hand. He’d actually never done this before, but he wasn’t about to tell Bill that. Instead, he moved his hand to Bill’s entrance and pushed a finger inside him, pausing when the demon let out a hiss. He was about to ask if he was okay when Bill told him to keep going. Dipper nodded and added a second finger and then, after another second, the third. He moved them around and once he thought Bill was ready, pulled them out and, after another adjustment, moved so his tip was against Bill’s entrance. He took a breath and looked up at Bill to make sure he was okay. Bill nodded, so Dipper took another breath and thrust forward slowly until he was almost entirely inside of Bill. He paused again, giving them both a second to get used to the feeling. Bill growled something in what sounded like frustration, but before Dipper could ask, the demon rolled his hips against Dipper. He took that as his cue to move, so he did. It took them a minute to find a rhythm, but Dipper took this opportunity to move around for a little bit. Apparently he did something right, because when he moved again, Bill let out a noise that was practically inhumane.

 

“Pine tree, I don’t know what the fuck you did, but do it again.” Bill said between pants, Dipper smirking into the crook of Bill’s neck. He moved again, hitting the same spot as before, and the reaction was just as strong. After a few awkward thrusts, the two found a rhythm, Dipper using one hand to support the demon’s weight and the other to pump Bill’s cock in time with his thrusts. Said demon was moaning out what Dipper could only assume were swears in a language he didn’t know as he dug his nails into Dipper’s back. They gradually got faster and, at some point, Bill had dug his teeth into Dipper’s shoulder hard enough to draw blood, but honestly, Dipper didn’t mind in the slightest. He was coming close to his climax, and, judging by the muffled noises he was making, Bill was too. A few more thrusts and Bill threw his head back, moaning Dipper’s name as he came. That was about all it took to send Dipper over the edge and, after a couple more thrusts, he came as well, biting down on Bill’s neck as he did.

 

Dipper pulled out of Bill and the two stood there panting for a minute. After a minute or so, the weight of what they just did hit Dipper. He just had sex with Bill fucking Cipher. Dipper probably would’ve bolted had Bill not started to talk.

 

“Well that was…unexpected.” He said, and all Dipper could do was laugh.

 

And so began their, well, relationship is the best way to describe it. During the day, nothing really changed, but at least twice a week, they would wind up fucking in some way or another. After a few weeks, Mabel had asked Dipper if he and Bill were an item and, honestly, he didn’t know how to answer it. He’d never really thought to ask the demon and, frankly, he didn’t want to. For now, he didn’t want to know if Bill had feelings for him or not. All that mattered was that, as far as he was concerned, he was Bill’s and Bill was his, and he was content with that.

 

And yet he couldn’t help but wonder.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

So that was how Dipper wound up with Bill Cipher, dream demon, creator of nightmares and some other fancy titles like that, sucking him off, and doing a damn good job of it too. As a matter of fact, he felt a familiar tightness in the pit of his stomach. He hardly had time to warn Bill before he came into his mouth, but Bill didn’t seem to mind. He pulled away and swallowed, something that Dipper couldn’t help but wonder how he managed, and moved to flop down next to dipper. The brunette rolled over to rest his head on Bill’s chest in a way that almost felt natural.

 

He frowned a little, playing with a loose thread on the blanket below them. When they first started this whole thing, Dipper had insisted he really didn’t care if Bill thought of him as a lover or just a friend with benefits. As of late, though, he began to get more and more worried about what Bill really thought of him and, more importantly, if he returned the feelings Dipper had developed. Bill seemed to notice Dipper’s change in mood and sat up, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Pine Tree?” he asked, and Dipper sat up next to him. He bit down on his lip, trying to figure out how to word what was going on in his head. After thinking for a minute, Dipper sighed and looked at Bill.

 

“Hey, can I ask you something?” He decided it’d be best just to go for it.

 

“You just did.” Bill replied, and Dipper suddenly wondered why he was even bothering asking this at all.

 

“Shut up, man. I’m being serious.” He replied, and after a second of contemplation, Bill nodded. “Alright. I guess, just, why are you doing this? I mean, you’ve probably been healed or at least strong enough to go back out there but you’re here and, well, doing this. You’re a demon and you’re spending your time…” Dipper trailed off, getting back to his original point. “I guess what I’m saying is there’s gotta be a reason you decided I was worth your time, and I just wanna know why.” He paused again and took a deep breath. “Do you…love me?”

 

For a second, something that looked almost like regret flashed onto Bill’s face, but it was gone in the blink of an eye, and Dipper swore he just imagined it. Instead, Bill grinned at him, although Dipper couldn’t help but notice that it wasn’t as, well, sincere was the first word the thought of, as it usually was.

 

“Pine Tree, I’m a demon. We don’t really do the whole human emotion thing. Now, what we do feel are sins. You know, pride, envy, wrath, sloth, lust, all that jazz. That last one, well, I feel plenty of that towards you.” As if to emphasize that point, Bill snaked a hand around Dipper’s waist and pulled him closer. “Why do you ask?”

 

Dipper opened his mouth, torn between shouting at the demon or just opening up and telling him everything. Neither option really seemed appealing though, so he shut his mouth again and shrugged. “Just wondering.”

 

Bill chuckled, although there was no humor in it. “Get to sleep, Pine Tree.”

 

Dipper laid down after Bill did, resting his head on the demon’s chest again. He laid there staring at the wall across from the bed, pondering Bill’s words. Sure they sounded sincere enough, but Bill was a demon. He was always good at lying in his more triangular form, but now, Dipper could’ve sworn Bill looked like he regretted what he told him. The more reasonable part of him said that it was just wishful thinking. But Dipper could still hope he was right. So he closed his eyes and tried to get to sleep.

 

And if he felt Bill’s hands run through his hair as he pretended to sleep, well, he didn’t mention it.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Holy hell that was hard to write. I've written gay stuff before, but that was my first time writing anything with penetration. Actually, this is my first finished smut fic, well, ever. I hope you all enjoyed! Leave a comment if you did.  
> I finished this at like 3 in the morning so if there are any errors, just let me know because I barely proofread it.  
> Also, yes, the title is an Adam Lambert song. I am actually a twelve year old. (Actually youtube suggested it as the 'watch it again' thing and I remembered liking it so....)
> 
> Also, this is going to have a sequel, and it'll be called User Friendly (like the Marylin Manson song), and its basically this fic from Bill's POV. I don't know when it'll be up, seeing as I haven't started writing it yet, but it's probably going to be less smutty and more plot/internal monologue. Maybe. I'm not sure yet.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed, and have a great day!


End file.
